Saving Happiness
by Kgamer77
Summary: Korun becomes a new student at the magic academy nine years after the original heros. Many things have changed. With his partner, Sapphie, he plans to discover what he is, and stop the remaining unsealed magic of the Battest from taking all of the happiness from Jewelland, not knowing that only his life depends on it.
1. Saving Sapphie

**A/N Welcome to my first Jewelpet fanfiction! This will take place in the Jewelpet Twinkle universe. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Saving Sapphie

Korun thought he was a normal Rarerare boy. He had woken up at age five in the Rarerare world with no recollection of what happened before that moment. He lived another nine years in the Rarerare world and was now fourteen; however, he knew he was different. Some memories from his past had returned. It was only words, or what sounded like an incantation. Grila grila. Rangula. Rillilit. Jewel Flash. All terms he thought he knew.

He was awake drawing like he usually does, but this time it wasn't some made up manga character. It was a stone, or a jewel to be more precise. It was elliptical shaped with a big star in the center. He colored it according to something he saw in a dream. He decided to call it a Jewel Charm. Korun saw the Jewel Charm as a symbol of hope. Hope that dreams would come true.

After that, Korun donned his jacket and shoes. It might have been late at night and two hours before new year's eve, but to him it didn't matter. The boy needed time to think, and the quiet realm of the outside world was perfect.

 _Maybe real dreams can't come true._ Korun thought to himself. As Korun looked around the next corner, he saw an injured dog, and police were approaching it. _It needs help, and they won't get it proper care! I need to make my move._ He ran and picked up the unconscious dog. "Thank you so much!" He hugged the dog and continued, "You found my lost dog. I knew all policemen had big hearts," _I hope flattery works._

The flattered policemen looked at each other before one responded, "It was no problem. We are just doing our job."

The other one added, "Now that you have your dog back, you should go home. This is no time to be out."

"You are right, thanks again." I waved, which was pretty difficult to do with a dog in my arms.

 _Korun's P.O.V_

"Phew. I can't believe that worked." I sighed. I walked back home with the weird dog still in my embrace. It was wearing a flower garland and a necklace with a gem shaped like a treble clef. Quite odd indeed.

I entered my home and my parents still weren't back. Even if I saw them it would be too good to be true, they often went out of town because of their line of work, so I just went up to my room.

I placed the dog on my bed and searched for any wounds, which there were none. I realized that something had appeared in its hands, like magic. It was… the Jewel Charm. Just like the one I drew. I took it out of its hands. I felt a weak and unexplainable power emanate from it. The charm was a lot duller than I had imagined.

After I took a shower and got my nighttime wear on, I went to bed. I slept right next to the thing I found. I thought it had a specie name, but it slipped my mind. What I found the weirdest was that I swear I met this specific being before. It may be that these are things that I'm seeing are memories that I once forgot and not dreams. The land of jewels might also be something that's actually real too.

"I probably just need sleep. Dreams are dreams and ones like that are too good to be true, right?" I asked no one. "Right?" I whispered with a concerned tone present in my voice.

 _Flashback._

I stopped believing in dreams when the world tore my life apart because I was different. I only dreamed of getting a single friend, but that never happened. I tried to make friends with anyone and they all denied me.

"That kid is weird. He has pure white hair." One kid whispered.

"He also has red eyes." Another said.

"Look, his eyes are shiny too." A girl laughed.

If it weren't for those brutally obvious facts, and my secret ability to magically move things, I would have called myself normal. My emotions did weird things as well.

"Why does everyone call me weird?" I asked myself as I cried. Things around me began to float.

As I learned to control this power I wished I could use it to make my dreams come true, but alas I failed.

"The essay was supposed to be about a different creature." The teacher said angrily.

"I swear that kid is a different creature, just look at him." The student pointed at me. The laughing of others was burned into my memory.

I ignored this, but it never went away. It didn't help that I was a genius. It made me even less of a respected figure.

"I think that's every student." The teacher sighed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A scream sounded from the burning classroom.

I ran into the building. Once out of sight, I used my special power to push the flames back.

"Is that kid crazy!" A student yelled.

"Who was that?!" The teacher panicked.

I came out carrying an unconscious girl over my shoulder. We were both unharmed. I heard of all of the people who dreamt of having my courage. Since then I was left alone. A nine year old with unimaginable courage was how I was known.

I hated how people praised my red eyes since that day. It made me feel even worse.

 _End of flashback._

Even after all of that, I was always able to be happy.

 **A/N Please tell me if you liked it! See you all soon.**


	2. The Boy with Shining Eyes

**A/N I will no longer center text due to it causing glitches when using the copy and paste method on . To anybody who reads this story, you have my thanks. Jewelpet isn't a very well known, but I just wanted to share it with you. I hope you enjoy!**

The Boy with Shining Eyes

 _Sapphie's P.O.V_

I awoke in the Rarerare world. I was next to what I guessed was a normal Rarerare boy that found me. I looked at the clock, it was five A.M, and I was still a little tired. I had no choice, I had to stay because I alone did not have enough magic power to return to Jewelland yet. I ended up giving in to the tug of sleep.

At seven A.M.

I woke up once again. This time I left the room and went down stairs. As I approached the kitchen, I looked around cautiously. "Finally awake I see." It was the same human boy from earlier. I just stood there quietly. "Well, I'm glad that you are better." He smiled.

I heard a timer go off in the distance. The boy walked away, so I continued observing my surroundings. It looked like nobody came down here often. Everything was in perfect order like it was never touched. I walked into what I presumed was the dining room. There was a glass pane on top of a metal frame, so I guess it is a glass table? It was surrounded by four metal chairs which had cushions on them. I hopped on a chair to examine what was on the table.

"You must be hungry, right?" The Rarerare boy asked.

"I guess…" I replied. _Oh no, I spoke._

"Okay. Would you like a piece of freshly baked cake and tea if you are interested?" He asked.

I tried to act like I never spoke, so I just stared at him. This allowed me to examine him. He was wearing anime based pajamas. He had short, straight white hair even though he was fairly young. Lastly, he had red eyes.

"It is okay, I don't think it's weird that you can speak, so don't be shy." He kneeled down so I was at eye level, "I don't give up easily." He added. His eyes seemed to shine.

That's when I noticed his necklace. It was a silver chain with three gemstones on it. Two heart shaped rubies and one star shaped sapphire in the middle. I finally decided to speak, "Why do you have that necklace?"

"Oh, my parents gave it to me. They said those gems would give me courage and make me friendly, but I haven't changed." He answered.

"They will. All jewels are magical." I replied without thinking.

"Yeah, so do want that cake?" He smiled once again.

"Please and thank you." I finally smiled. After that, we sat on the couch enjoying some delicious cake.

The boy broke the silence, "My name is Korun," he introduced, " What about you?" He asked.

"I'm Sapphie. It's nice to meet you." I replied.

"Well, Sapphie it is nice to meet you formally." He agreed. "By the way, you have some strawberry frosting on your muzzle." He giggled and handed me a napkin.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They're at work." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It's almost New Years!" I said in surprise.

His facial expression molded to one of sadness. "I don't mind." He replied. "Anymore at least." He whispered. "I'm used to this." He tried to make his feelings less noticeable.

"You should invite some friends over." I suggested.

"I don't have any." His head sank.

Knock knock knock. Korun went to answer the door.

"Good morning Steven-sensei." Korun bowed.

"I came to check on you because your parents were worried." Steven explained. Once he saw me he started rushing. "I see that you are fine, so I'll be going." He left. We both eyed him curiously. I saw him take out his phone and type, 'Korun is fine, and he is with a Jewelpet.'

 _He knows what I am!_ "Who was that?" I asked clearly afraid.

"That's Steven. He is a family friend, and he is my cooking teacher." Korun replied. "There is no need to worry or be afraid for that matter." He added. After that, he cleaned our dishes and went to his room, I followed.

Korun walked over to his nightstand and grabbed something. I couldn't see what it was. I followed him to his desk and jumped on.

"So I wasn't crazy." He said to himself.

"About what?" I asked as I looked at the drawing. Wait, that's my Jewel Charm.

"It seems your charm is something I can remember from long ago. From what I can remember, someone called it a Jewel Charm." Korun explained. "I believe this belongs to you." He handed me my Jewel Charm.

My Jewel Charm shouldn't have appeared unless this boy has a heart similar to mine. I shook my head to clear it, but I couldn't stop the feeling that Korun could become my partner. I got up and walked over to his bookshelf. I examined it and saw a binder with gold trimming. My curiosity got the better of me and I tried to grab it. "Ahh!" I screamed as I started to fall.

Korun looked over and reached his hand out, "Rangula." He whispered. I slowed down as I felt my feet touch the ground softly.

"Did you just say Rangula?" I was intrigued.

"No, why?" He blinked innocently.

"I just thought you said something when I fell." I replied sheepishly.

"How did you fall?" He asked.

"That reminds me, what's in this?" I pointed at the now opened binder. He picked me up and put me on his desk.

"Please be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt." He scolded as he dusted me off. "That's just the binder I keep my important drawings in." He added.

 _This might speed up the process._ I tried to act annoyed by puffing out my cheeks. "This is unnecessary." I said.

"You're much better at being your sophisticated self. Also, it doesn't work when in your heart you appreciate the kind gesture." He replied.

Hard to lie to that kid. What did he mean by in your heart?

"I find your ideology admirable." Korun came back with the binder in his hand.

"Can I look at some of your drawings?" I questioned.

"Sure. This allows me to do this now as well." He put the Jewel Charm drawing in the binder.

One after another I looked at his important drawings. The first few were of him with his family, and they were accurately colored. It showed me just how much this child was different from his parents. Due to genetics this is highly possible being that these are his biological parents.

I stopped when I came across another colored drawing, it had a peculiar title, The Jewelland. The view in the picture was that of the mountain spring. It was the same one the dragon lived on. "You know about Jewelland?" I asked.

He replied, "I've seen it in those dreamlike memories. It was also the land of fairy tales my parents told me when I was young." Korun began reminiscing.

Once I shook the confused look off my face, I spoke up, "This is my homeland…"

"The land of jewels, Jewelland." Korun cut me off. "The home of pets with jewels in their eyes, Jewelpets. Born to be friends with humans to make them happy. Their way of doing this is by doing the impossible, making wishes come true." He recited.

From the way he said it I could tell he had heard that many times. I decided to add in what he left out. I said, "Making the dreams of humans come true as well."

I looked Korun in the eye as his face slowly changed to one of sorrow. This struck me as being quite odd, and very much different from his boundless happiness expressed before. Being so close, I was and would be the only one who could hear him. He whispered, "I stopped believing in dreams." I could see some of the light drain from his eyes. He continued, "I tried and tried, yet I never gave up. I lost faith…" He stopped abruptly obviously trying to forget this.

I saw a little more light drain from his red eyes. "I will hear you out… As your friend." I said.

"I had one dream, making one friend, but I was different so it never happened." He finished. I felt his stare grow cold…

His eyes lost all light which left them a dark crimson red. It was like they were stained with fresh blood. I watched it happen, yet I couldn't wrap my mind around it. As time passed it felt slower… I was filling with sorrow, and there was no reason for it. I stuttered, "K-k-korun." The temperature felt like it kept plummeting. I heard my own teeth begin to chatter. After all of this he still stood there like he was dead. I could tell his eyes were losing focus, so I tried once again. " K-kor-KORUN!" I finally managed to yell.

He hit the floor after falling unconscious. All of my pent up sadness dissolved. My body flooded with warmth. Everything returned to normal. Same for the boy. I moved the current drawing to the side to view the last one Korun pulled out.

The drawing was also colored, which I think is a way of telling just how important it is, and it displayed a priceless possession, Korun's necklace. It only had one heart shaped ruby with no sapphire. "I get it." I unknowingly thought aloud. His parents wished for him to be more courageous and friendly, so they got the other gems.

Korun becoming my partner became a relevant thought once again. I took out my Jewel Charm, to no surprise it was still glowing. It floated towards Korun and the silver chain and a ruby and sapphire dissolved into magic. The remaining ruby joined my charm in the air before landing in my hands. Within the heart shaped jewel appeared to be a reflection of snow.

 _The magic of the ruby._

 _"I will never give up on the search!" Ruby exclaimed._

 _A black cat Jewelpet looks over at her. "This is for Alma." Diana tried to encourage herself._

 _"We will follow through." Opal, an actual winged unicorn, stated._

 _"I will find the flower! Make everyone happy! See my other friends again!" Ruby cheered._

 _The reflection fades._

"Ruby…" I murmured.

"My other part has her courage in his eyes." The jewel said.

"Korun." I replied.

"Yes, and your sapphire will appear too. The boy must learn what it means to have a friend." It finished.

The ruby multiplied itself as did my Jewel Charm. Together they became his necklace. The one thing that will always be there when I cannot. There is no going back. This is nothing like my original hypothesis.

Korun got on his feet grabbing the necklace and returning it to his neck. Then he opened his eyes revealing their original shine.

"What just happened? Why does my head hurt?" Korun asked.

I guess it's a good thing he couldn't remember what just happened. Everything after he fainted will be my secret.

 **A/N Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far. If you want to say anything, related or not, leave a review! See you next time! Hopefully not at 12 A.M.**


	3. Welcome to Jewel Land

Chapter 3

Welcome to Jewel Land

 _Sapphie's P.O.V_

I left Korun to get everything in his room sorted out. I went to check out the other rooms of the house.

First I came upon the room his parents slept in. It was decorated with all sorts of mementos from places they must have been. To my surprise, it was very neat and orderly. A little further down the hall was a music room with a piano. The guest room was very cosy.

I went back to Korun's room when examining everything became less rewarding to my knowledge. I opened the door just a smidgen and was alerted to see my Jewel pod screen on. I walked in, and I saw Korun on his knees on his bed. He didn't seem to notice that I walked in, so I looked to see what he was doing. As I began walking over he got off his bed. A strange light seemed to be coming from the ceiling.

"Here you go." He handed me my Jewel pod. "Sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. I was copying that spell circle." He added.

"It's okay." I assured as I looked back towards my pod. It seems like he was copying the spell to… go between worlds! I looked at him with the most questioning face I could muster.

Korun began to float. He flipped over, "Come on, I'm not going without you!" He grabbed my paws.

 _In Jewel Land._

"We made it safe and sound." He stated.

The place we ended up was a familiar one. It's where everyone met Akari.

"Sapphie!" Garnet secured me in a hug.

"What's your name?" Dian asked as he looked towards Korun.

"My name is Korun, it is nice to meet you." He answered.

Garnet returned to Dian's side and said, "I'm Garnet, and this is my boyfriend, Dian!" She introduced.

"Hi, Sapphie-labu. You too Rarerare wizard-labu!" Labra greeted.

Korun responded, "Awww, you're really cute."

"Of course Labra is cute-labu." She agreed.

"Who may this boy be?" Harlite-sensei asked.

"This is Korun." I explained.

"If he's capable of being a wizard, he should go see the headmaster." Dian suggested.

Harlite looked at him and smiled. "It's always good to get a new student, follow me." She said.

 _Korun's P.O.V_

 _In the headmaster's office_.

"What might bring you here?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm here to talk about the possibility of me becoming a student here." I replied.

"Oh, that's all. It's fine with me." He replied happily.

Harlite looked at him with a certain stare, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She prompted.

He sweatdropped, "Hmm, yes. Do you have a partner?"

"I have someone I would like to ask about taking up that role." I smiled.

"You are fit to leave, if you please." Harlite gave me the okay.

I looked back at the headmaster and asked, "Do you know about any students that went here named Rose or Joseph?"

"I do. They went here years ago, and were great students. Rose was a prodigy, Joseph struggled, but they both made it to the grand prix. They apparently got married, and were entrusted something by us." He explained and continued, "Why do you ask?"

"They are my parents. I just guessed that they must have gone here." I replied. I added, "Thanks!"

 _In the library._

"Let's see, Rose Ko...and Joseph Levin." I thought aloud.

I was looking through school yearbooks, and I found something.

 _Rose Ko_

 _Partner: Purity_

 _Status: Graduate_

There was a picture of the two of them standing next to each other. As a teenager, mom looked a lot different. Well, onto the next one.

 _Joseph Levin_

 _Partner: Jasper_

 _Status: Graduate_

Dad looked different, but I don't know about Jasper, the honesty jewel. Dad was always honest and I mean always. After that, I turned to one of the other pages with them on it.

 _Most likely to be in a relationship_

Rose and Joseph.

They were both facing away from each other while blushing. They were definitely in love. Time to head back to the others.

 _Sapphie's POV_

"Korun is too slow-labu!" Labra complained.

"I'll go check on him." I said.

"Good luck." Garnet waved.

I walked to the front of the headmaster's room. There was a small opening, so I observed the situation.

"You even said that child wouldn't be able to use magic." Harlite reminded.

The headmaster started sweating profusely, and he spoke, "He will have to stay in Jewel Land because he will wither away his life force in the Rarerare world."

Harlite shook her head. "That's just how it has been." She replied. "The poor boy can't return to his parents." She added.

"Even after finally finding the boy a family, their bond was split." The headmaster finished.

After that I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I stopped once I turned and corner. I have too many secrets to keep. I decided to return to the others.

 _Garnet's P.O.V_

"Labra is going to find Sapphie-labu!" She said stubbornly before walking off.

A black and white cat Jewelpet let their presence be known. They came out of their hiding spot behind the big tree. "Now that those inconveniences are gone let's get started." They spoke.

"All of them are my friends, not inconveniences." I replied.

"You are being quite impolite by saying that." Dian stated.

They wore an evil grin. "Not all of them are your friends. I speak of the white haired boy." They retorted.

Whoever they are, they have no right to have a snarky attitude. "Dian, let's go. We have better things to do than listening to this person throw insults." I stated.

"That's an unstable relationship at its finest." They teased. "I'll help you make it worse!" They added.

"You won't ever break us apart!" I hissed.

Dian was almost to shocked to speak.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm likely going to have several references to later seasons of Jewelpet. I do have some planned references to the first season too. See you next time!**


	4. Dark Dark Quartz Eyes

**A/N I'm going to have this chapter be focused mainly on Garnet and Dian because it seems like a good way to show what dark magic can do, and they are cute. I will try to incorporate other changes in the world with the story. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Dark Dark Quartz Eyes

 _Garnet's P.O.V_

"Garnet..." Dian said full of emotion.

The cat Jewelpet scoffed, "We don't need that happiness crap," they began to laugh, "I'll help you fix that."

Korun commanded, "Stop this right now, Purity!"

The darkness in her fur began to spread more. There was no stopping her, and her magic could hit all three of us.

"Dark, dark, quartz eyes!" She sent a dark aura towards us that was as thick as smoke.

 _Korun's P.O.V_

They need me now. I forced my eyes open and saw...the magic. I grabbed the Persian and Maine coon and ran out of that cloud. Garnet and Dian were in each others arms, but they were emanating a dark aura.

"I hate you, Dian. You are a complete asshole." Garnet returned to reality.

Dian frowned before saying, "I can't believe I was in love with such a bitch."

The two cats jumped out of my arms and left. If that was the effect of Purity's magic then why am I resistant?

"Nothing is wrong with you? I was looking forward to seeing you plunge into darkness." Purity smirked.

I had no time to chat. I ran to find Dian.

 _At the fountain in front of the school._

I came from behind Dian expecting him to attack, but I only heard...his sobbing. Dian, the self control jewel, was crying. The dark magic also lost affect by the looks of it. Now I stood there awkwardly as he bawled his eyes out.

"Why did I say that? It's like my heart was turned off. It was all lies!" He cried out.

"Then you will tell her this next time you meet." I began.

Dian started panicking, "What is it? Please tell me."

"If your feelings are true, then you say, 'I love you.' Now I have somewhere to go." I said as I made my way to Garnet. I did see Sapphie and Labra, but they didn't see what just happened.

 _Near the huge tree._

I saw the aura around Garnet fade which means that she was aimed at. She immediately broke down on the grass. I went and sat next to her.

She shrieked, "I'm such an idiot! The guy I love the most is gone forever! How can I ever apologize?!"

I thought of a way to help Garnet. "I can teach you a spell that could help." I replied.

She began sobbing on my leg. When she looked up she said, "Please, I want to get back with Dian." Her sobbing continued.

"The spell goes, ..." I replied.

"Will that work?" She asked.

I nodded, "As long as those words come from the bottom of your heart, and are made of your feelings for him, the spell will always work.

 _Back at the humongous tree._

Dian and Garnet stood about 4 yards from each other. They longed to be held by each other once again. They ran into the arms of their lover.

"I love you!" Dian hugged her tighter.

Garnet pushed herself and Dian to the ground. She said, "I love you so much!" Then she buried her face in Dian's fur.

"Facing great dark power for a complete stranger, how courageous, noble, and totally stupid." Purity shook her head.

"You have no right to take the happiness of others." I countered.

"What gives you the ability to help others restore it?" She asked. "I'll make sure they can't escape the darkness this time." She laughed. She casted, "Dark, dark, quartz eyes."

I stepped in front of her target and casted the first spell I ever remembered, "Lamula Lamula Lamuliars." Her magic stopped in its tracks.

I could hear Sapphie run up behind me. She said, "What happened?"

"This Jewelpet, Purity, can use dark magic to change peoples hearts." I replied. After that, I triumphed over Purity's darkness.

The spell hit her, and she began to change. The darkness began to recede revealing a beautiful white. I ran out of magic and collapsed. Red runes appeared around her causing the darkness to spread again.

"Stop this darkness before all is lost. Happiness will die." The real Purity struggled to say. The darkness covered her body, and just like that, she was gone completely.

My world as well began fading. No, faded...to...black.

 _Sapphie's P.O.V._

Korun blacked out, and Garnet fell asleep with Dian. Those two were tired from their constant crying. Korun put everything he had into the smile spell, which I'm surprised he knew.

"This is the boy's doing?" Harlite asked.

"That's right-labu." Labra nodded.

I replied, "Well you said it, he is a Jewellander."

Harlite sighed, "I'll go talk with the headmaster, you two please take care of them."

Labra took Garnet and Dian back to Garnet's house while I took care of my partner.

 _At my house._

"Please remind me to never do that again." Korun regained consciousness.

"I'm surprised that you have that much magic to begin with." I replied.

Korun sat up and looked around. "By the way, where are we?" He asked.

His question took be my surprise. I answered back, "This is my house. I don't come here often."

"You can stay at my house in the Rarerare world. It would be easier." He replied.

That's when I was forced back into reality. I need to tell Korun that he can't live in the Rarerare world anymore. "About that, you can't live in the Rarerare world." I choked.

"All jokes aside, it's an option." He replied as he looked into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into emotions.

I managed to say, "It is no joke." My tone grew sad, "Korun, you are a Jewellander. Living in the other world will make you wither away."

"Why? Why are you not lying to me." He asked.

"I have no reason to lie." I answered.

"Okay then, goodbye cruel world. Hello land of jewels." He sighed. "Does this mean I don't have a family?" He asked.

I gave the best answer I could think of, "Your Rarerare parents gave you that."

He seemed reluctant to tell me something, but he gave in, "They were my only parents...ever. I appeared with no parents like I was a result, the result of excess power. An immense and great power."

"Please, stay here. I'm your partner and friend. I will help you discover the mystery behind yourself." I said.

"Thank you, Sapphie." Korun tried to smile. He stood motionless before taking of running.

"What's up with you?" I asked between breathes.

He slowed down and picked me up swiftly. He drew a deep breath and spoke, "I felt _something cold_." The emphasis told me that he didn't know what this feeling meant.

We made several turns before the path became clear; I was terrified of the outcome. We were nearing the house of a dear friend of mine, Garnet. Korun came to an abrupt stop. The one I saw in the front yard was of utmost certainty a new, darker evil.

She said, "If it isn't the white haired boy and his puppy." Her figure turned our way allowing us sight of the person who was their own shadow.

Struggling to get a good grasp on the current situation, I sternly asked, "Why are you here?"

She replied with a smug grin, "Nothing you could understand, for you are a Jewellander that is full of light."

I was on the verge of losing to the force of my anger when I felt my paws touch the grass. Korun approached her.

He crossed his arms before saying, "I may be a Jewellander too, but I have lived among the world where darkness lingers. I am the one who can bridge the once impassable canyon." Korun showed the strength of a ruby.

"I haven't a reason to tell you, nor would I if I did." She turned her head in anger.

I waited for Korun's response which was almost instantaneous, "You seek vengeance. All you want is to crush Garnet's heart like yours was because of a false belief, Purity."

Purity turned towards the house; she dissolved the door with the wave of her hand. "Baluga." We followed her inside. "Puru Puru Puro Jewel Tarnish, Garnet!" She casted.

Garnet became enveloped in darkness. Purity fled the scene, but nobody was willing to leave Garnet. When the darkness faded I approached my friend enveloping her in my embrace. The hug didn't feel right, and it seemed odd when she opened her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were t-tarnished...never had they ever darkened. I cried out, "Garnet! Are you okay?!" Along with Ruby, we were like loving sisters, so seeing her like this pained me.

She began panicking as well, "Sapphie?" She looked at Korun. "Korun, where is Sapphie?! I can't find her, but I can hear her!"

"Sapphie is right in front of you." He replied obviously growing scared like everyone else.

Dian ran to her side putting his hand on her cheek. She turned her head and Dian was now in her sight. "Sapphie, Dian I can't see you!" Garnet said frantically.

Tears hung from her now dull eyes. The same went for everyone who was too distraught to understand this occurrence.

"Can you see me?" Korun asked. She nodded. "I think I know what that spell did. It took your ability...to...see the ones that you...love, and took your ability to see actions of love."

One thought disturbed my mind when I heard that. It was that Garnet would never see me or Ruby again.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter filled with emotion. This is my first time writing something mainly love related, so tell me if you liked it and if you want more of this later. If you were wondering, my OC, Purity, represents peace with ones self. It's like Larimar with her representing peace and love between all.**


	5. The Magic that Takes Pain

**A/N Happy Birthday Dian! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! By the way, this won't likely be posted on that day...**

Chapter 5

The Magic that Takes Pain

 _Sapphie's P.O.V._

After a good night of sleep New Years had arrived. I went straight to Garnet's house hoping her sight was better, but I had high doubts that this magic would wear off. As I trudged through the roads with a feeling of hopelessness growing I realized something. Korun had left somewhere without telling me, or he was gone before I woke up. I haven't a clue where he would be or what he's doing, but I can trust that whatever it is, he will be doing something good. Without realizing it I was at Garnet's doorstep. I figured that she was still asleep, so I let myself in. I walked in to Dian scrambling around with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He took the toast out of his mouth before saying, "I could ask the same of you, but more importantly, how did you get in when the door was locked?" I flashed the copy of Garnet's house key that was in my possession. "Having your own key is a bit over the top."

I shrugged, "You can never be too careful. She has a key to my house as well." Dian gave me a look of utter confusion. "How are you here?" I asked.

"I slept on the couch." He replied.

I smiled at his revelation. "It was unavoidable to an extent, you do really care about her." I said. _Aww that's so cute!_ I was snapped out of my little trance by a light knock on the door behind me. I opened the door revealing Korun powdered with snow like the sugar on a cookie. I welcomed him inside, "Being in the cold without a jacket is quite foolish and clumsy."

His breathing was heavy, and his body was in the embrace of the cold. His breathing told me that he ran here. "I've...found a...cure." His words hit my ears filling me with hope. He handed me a piece of slightly tattered paper. After taking a few deep breaths he continued, "It's an ancient spell that cancels out magic and the pain it causes."

Garnet came out of her room in the middle of fixing up her fur. "Just let me finish brushing my fur and we can give it a shot." She said excitedly.

"We should try to practice the spell first." Korun failed to persuade the others.

I told him, "Don't worry Korun, we will be working together this time, so it's bound to work if we both try our hardest." In truth I knew that Garnet couldn't be convinced after this pain was put upon her.

Garnet ran to the door. "Let's do this outside incase anything goes wrong." She brought up a valid point.

As we scuttled out the door I informed Korun, "Use this spell to bring our strength together, Grila Grila Jewel Flash." Once we were outside I started the incantation, "Twinkle Twinkle Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash."

Korun joined me, "Grila Grila Jewel Flash." He gained a deep blue cape, a white robe, and a tattered black wizard hat. "Sapphie!" He gave me the signal.

We chanted the ancient spell in perfect sync, "Puru Puru Puri Puro Puri Prism." The spell was definitely an inconvenient mouthful, but it started to work. The dark magic was affecting Garnet was being cleansed. The magic from our Jewel Flash wore off as Korun stepped forward.

He braced himself as the dark magic approached him. Once he was fully cursed he stood there as we watched the darkness dissipate. "What did you do Korun?" I asked fear stricken.

"That spell takes someone's pain and gives it to the user. I found out that I have a resistance to dark magic for some reason, so I decided to use that spell when I found it. It was dangerous, but I couldn't stand and watch someone be hurt." He answered.

Everyone watched as Garnet's eyes regained their loving shine. The first thing she did was drag everyone into a group hug. That's a hug I will never forget.

"I see you have been lifted of your troubles. I saw it all since you walked outside." Harlite smiled.

I asked, "What brings you here?"

"I came to give Korun a Jewelstone." A glimmer of magic was sent into the sky. "This is the Jewelstone for those with a kind heart."

Korun put his arms into the air. The stone descended past several forming rainbows before situating itself on a now visible bracelet of light. "These stones show your accomplishments and how you've grown as a person while going to school in Jewelland." I explained.

He looked at me with a smile. "That's where your wrong. They show our accomplishments and how we have grown." He said.

 _We will be the best of friends. I know it..._

 **A/N Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for all of your reviews. They really keep me trying my best. Speaking of reviews, don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Kgamer77 out, good night.**


	6. The New Student

Chapter 6

The New Student

 _Sapphie's P.O.V._

New Years was really fun, but I did miss Ruby and her shenanigans. I think Garnet wanted her there too. Anyways, I got out of bed and went down stŕairs expecting to see Korun. I reached the main room of the first floor, which was my library and study, and I just about fell over. The piles of books were sorted, the whole room was cleaned, and my desk was no longer covered in research papers.

I was sure that it was all a dream, so I wandered into the kitchen knowing Korun would be there and he was. "Is all that in the study your doing?" I asked.

"You said that you didn't use to come here often, so I cleaned the place up a couple hours ago." He replied.

I didn't think that mess could be cleaned in two hours. I asked, "How is everything sorted?"

"All of the shelves on the left and right of the room are your informational books, and I alphabetized them." He explained.

A sudden worry came across me. As one would expect, not every book I own is informational... In a very nervous tone I said, "There was nothing weird. At least there shouldn't have been."

Korun's face became a bright red. "Yeah, all of the romances are on the shelves near the small table on the back wall." He paused for a moment. "Well, let's eat." He said awkwardly.

Through the entirety of breakfast signs of embarrassment showed through my red cheeks. Garnet knew of my hidden love for romance, but she didn't know the size of my collection. Once I finished my meal I went to the living room, but just before we were about to leave Korun asked me something, "Why is the book _Tale of Sunshine_ on the back table in the study?"

I knew which book he was talking about, but couldn't tell him the reason it was there because it wouldn't make sense. "I just haven't gotten around to reading it yet." I lied even though I hadn't read it. I barely remember when I put it there, but I promised to read it with someone. I think it was a young child to which I promised that years ago. I picked it because they wouldn't have understood romantic themes, and it could still be interesting and fun.

"Are you fine with me going ahead because I need to talk about the school uniform with Harlite-sensei." He reasoned.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the fountain. Also, ask about your class." I replied.

"Understood. I'll see ya in just a bit Sapphie." Korun waved back at me.

 _In the school courtyard._

The courtyard was brimming with students, both Rarerare and Jewellander. It was definitely true that the amount of students in Jewelland increased greatly. As I walked around I saw just how many there were. It was simply astonishing.

I made my way to the fountain and sat on its edge. I overheard one of the girls near me, so I decided to listen in.

"Did you hear about the new student?!" One girl whispered excitedly.

"There's a new student?" The other looked confused.

"I didn't expect you to know." She sweatdropped.

"Heh heh. Do you know anything else?" The other girl replied sheepishly.

"Apparently they are a Jewellander that used to live in our world." She explained.

"There you guys are." An arctic fox Jewelpet approached.

"I know you guys must know the gossip-gerropa." A Pembroke Welsh corgi followed.

I left them be after that. I knew they were talking about Korun.

"Hi Sapphie, I'm back." Korun greeted as he picked me up. He sat down keeping me in his lap. We had a pleasant conversation until the bells rang.

 _Korun's P.O.V._

 _In Harlite's office before meeting with Sapphie._

"This is the school uniform." Harlite explained as she casted magic.

It was some white robes that I saw other students wearing. Nothing too fancy they looked like they were right out of a fantasy world. "How do I change in and out of the uniform?" I asked.

"Picture your uniform or normal clothes and wave your finger in command." She answered.

This world sometimes seemed a bit too magical, but I knew I'd get used to it. I gave my thanks before starting the long walk to the fountain. I didn't want to keep Sapphie waiting for an unreasonable amount of time.

 _Present time._

I smiled at Sapphie as I followed Harlite-sensei into the classroom. To me the first day of school was always new, fun, and different.

"This is our new student, Korun. His partner is Sapphie." Harlite looked over at a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes. "Annalise. For not paying attention I want you to tell me the name of our new student."

She looked up at me seeing my white hair and ruby red eyes, and a look of realization crossed her face. She slowly said, "Levin."

Harlite was about to correct her when I spoke, "Excuse me Harlite-sensei, but she is correct. Levin used to be my last name while I lived in the Rarerare world." She was almost as surprised as I was. For a brief moment my mind became just like Sapphie's, I was asking questions, and I was ready to search for answers. Was she an old classmate of mine? Why would she spend all this time keeping it in her memory? How is my name important enough for her, a Rarerare I can't remember, to keep it from escaping her like everyone else? I can't make any sense out of this!

After dismissing us, Sapphie jumped out of my arms taking the space on the couch next to Annalise. We both had the same idea, get some answers.

"I'll be right back." Harlite-sensei said. As the door to the classroom closed behind her the tension in the air snapped. It was like everyone secretly sighed in relief.

"Well, my name is Annalise if you hadn't heard it enough times already." She let out a sheepish laugh. "You can just call me Anna." She added.

"I'm her friend Tanoshi. Just call me Tashii. It's a lot more convenient." Tashii rambled.

"I'm Nephrite! Nice to meet you guys-gerropa." He was overly enthusiastic. "My partner is Tashii-gerropa."He said happily.

"It is very nice to meet you two, I'm Larimar." She shook both of our hands. "My partner Anna is often shy and nervous, but she's a good person." Larimar stated.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"You all seem like nice people." Sapphie stated.

The door opened revealing Harlite-sensei. "Back to what I was going to ask of you. What is a spell you know about that you wish to see?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Korun." She said.

"The ancient Jewel Flash incantation." I replied.

She looked at me with a questioning stare, "Do you mean the spell to bind hearts?"

I replied, "No, the incantation Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm." I was greeted my many sets of eyes all questioning me.

Harlite-sensei now held a look of confusion. She asked, "Where did you learn that incantation?"

"It was in ancient texts I found in the library during my self study." I answered.

"How did you learn how to read them?" She inquired.

I didn't see the point in asking me how I learned to read, but I answered anyway, "It was just like reading anything else. I knew the language, and you still use it in teaching." I was referring to the white board that had the word welcome on it. It was written in Jewelland vernacular. Any wizard had the ability to understand this language, it just comes to you upon contact with Jewelland.

"Those ancient texts are written in the dialect of their time, which is ancient and as such known only by the academy teachers. It is known naturally by all Jewelpets as well as those with an ancient bloodline." She explained.

"Well, what is the spell for?" I asked before continuing, "Me being related to the ancients can be a topic for a later day, for it has interrupted the original lesson."

"Okay, it was a spell exclusive to Jewelpets that allowed them to use their special magic." She answered. "That might not be of help, but the selection for the test won't be delayed." She added.

The panels on the door began spinning. This left me confused because you don't expect to see what I am, and you'd never expect this to be logical. The panels stopped on me, Anna, and Tashii. If what I thought was the case then this would be a different testing experience. I wish I could choose pencil and paper even though I lack necessary knowledge, but it would be better that being put at risk do to lack of skill.

"Your task is too recover a bottle of water from the Dragon's spring." Harlite-sensei said. "I wish you luck. Tashii, as their senior I wanted you to explain the rules to Korun." She added.

Just like that I was running behind Tashii with Sapphie holding on for dear life before Anna got her to slow down. The rest of the way to the forest filled with conversation as we got to know each other.

 _At the forest entrance._

"By the way, the rules are that we must complete the task together, and if we complete it we get a Jewelstone." Tashii explained.

"How many do you have?" Sapphie asked.

"I have three!" She said proudly.

"I have only one. In case you wanted to know." Anna said nervously.

I smiled, "So do I." I revealed my Jewelstone.

Tashii took a lot of time to think before asking, "Where do you live in Jewelland Korun?" She sounded legitimately confused.

Sapphie stepped in, "He lives with me."

"You are a really nice person, Sapphie." Larimar complimented.

Anna started blushing profusely. "Uhh um... Li-li-lives wi-with you. W-with e-ea-each other." She stuttered.

Nephrite laughed, "Your all red-gerropa."

I tapped her shoulder to snap her out of it. "I think I know just a little more about you." I said before letting out a little laugh myself.

Her face was still ruby red, but I got a different feeling from her normal embarrassment earlier. Like the emotion I felt from Sapphie this morning when we spoke of her romance collection. When someone you care about learns something secret...someone you care...about.

 _At the Dragon's spring._

"The dragon isn't here." I stated.

"I think went on an expedition to find something." Larimar added.

"That's the truth." Sapphie nodded.

Tashii's head sank. "I was really hoping to meet the dragon." She moped.

"He can't leave his team gerropa." Nephrite shrugged.

"It's all to find the flower of happiness." Sapphie stated.

"Come on, let's get back. I heard that the forest is really creepy in the evening." Anna shivered.

I looked at the Jewelland calendar, so it was easy to point out the flaw in her statement. I said, "There is still a lot of time before then, and do you plan to avoid the forest for three days?"In Jewelland I found out that morning lasts three days, evening lasts three days, and night lasts a whole week.

"Good point." She acknowledged.

 _Almost at the school._

The walk seemed longer as the hours of this day came to an end. I saw a black cat peek from around a bush.

"Watch out!" I yelled. A wave of sand passed in front of us. Once the sediment settled beneath our feet Purity made her appearance.

She snarled, "I hate you boy." I felt a certain chill from her feeling. It was my first time feeling something so negative.

"Twinkle Twinkle Leonora, ground break." Tashii casted. The ground beneath Purity broke allowing us to escape.

"She's going to give chase." I stated.

Nephrite looked back at me and said, "Then we run faster."

Anna tackled Tashii out of the way as lightning almost struck them. "We have to be careful, she can use the elebore spell." Anna warned. I felt something tangle around one of my ankles.

Tashii recommend, "Let's fight fire with fire." She was ready to face the enemy.

"If we distract her then we can escape with ease. Let's do it." Anna agreed.

"First we come up with a plan then we take her down." I felt a tug on my captive ankle. "I'm not giving up on any of you. I wish you luck, and I hope you wish me the same because I'm going to need it." I quickly forced Sapphie into Tashii's arms. The next moment I was being pulled away.

When the pulling finally stopped I was face-to-face with Purity. "Checkmate." She gloated.

I had an idea of how to use that spell Anna mentioned. It was crazy, but crazy is good when there isn't any other way out. "Grila Grila Elebore." I started casting.

She laughed, "I know that you won't take dangerous risks." She grabbed my hand. "Smite me and your a goner." She added.

I pulled her into an inescapable hug. "This king has a few tricks up his sleeve." She stopped moving, and I almost stopped too. "Lightning strike." I finished the spell which sent magical lightning surging through us. I got back on my feet breaking the now charred vine from my leg. I said one last thing, "You are wrong, I will happily take risks for the right reasons." I turned away. "I won't forget the warmth and comfort I felt from your fur because it proves that you still treasure the emotions that make us who we actually are."

 _Back with the others._

"There you are." Tashii stated.

"I've got the medical supplies, so just wait a moment while I dress your wound." Anna said. She patched up my burn.

Nephrite gave me a thumbs up. "Nice escape. Sapphie knew you would pull through-gerropa." He said.

Larimar waved her hands in front of Nephrite. "No, stop encouraging this behavior. Being reckless isn't what we want." She panicked slightly.

"You need to know when to be and when not be reckless. It is one of many last resorts." I reasoned.

Sapphie said, "Hey, Larimar." Larimar turned towards her. "At least Korun predicted the outcome correctly, or everything would have been even worse...possibly involving casualties. " Larimar nodded slowly.

Tashii rose to her feet. "Well, let's get going." Everyone followed her lead.

 _Back at the school...finally._

"What took you guys so long?" Harlite-sensei asked.

Tashii and Anna made a silent agreement. Tashii spoke up, "We were enjoying the scenery."

"We ran into trouble." Anna vocalized.

"What kind of trouble?" Harlite questioned.

I calmly answered, "Nothing but a bit of bad luck. It was only like coming across a black cat, we just had to work our way around it."

"Our teamwork was amazing." Tashii caught on. "We even got the spring water." She stated.

"This will show that teamwork of yours. The Jewelstone for those who work well with others." Harlite summoned the three stones.

My first day of school actually went well. I learned the common knowledge of the magic school, and I became a first grader.

 **A/N I'll try to add more mystery with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review. I don't know what to improve on if I'm not told.**


	7. I used to be Lonely

**A/N This chapter might be short... Sapphie has a secret.**

Chapter 7

I used to be Lonely

 _Sapphie's P.O.V._

I had a lot on my mind when I came to a conclusion about the Battest. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Ever since I asked Purity for help, almost everything has gone wrong.

 _Flashback._

 _"Are you troubled?"_ _A white cat Jewelpet asked._

 _"No, I'm quite fine. Just needed a change in scenery, that's all." I replied before returning my attention to the book in my hand._

 _"You lack peace with yourself, and I doubt that is hidden among those pages." She said._

 _"Reading is enough to keep me at peace." I stated._

 _"I don't need to be the Jewelpet of emotion to know that you are lonely." She said._

 _I am lonely, but I can't fix that. I have grown distant from Garnet because of my last stand to keep everything from changing. I couldn't convince her. She started dating Dian after he asked her if she would guide him with her love. I have to give him credit, I never saw Garnet so shocked. I resorted to books after that because romance helped to keep me distracted. "You want to help me don't you." I said._

 _"I never liked to see people have the same fate as I have. I bid you farewell and good luck." She pulled a Jewel Charm out and held it close. "I know a boy who would happily help you. We met him once, and I can guarantee that he will help heal your emotions. Years ago he helped me too. This help he gives will bring back that peace with yourself." She explained._ _The next thing I saw was a Rarerare boy with ruby red eyes and white hair._

 _End of flashback._

Korun picked me up not realizing that I was still awake. "I'm still awake." I said.

"I'm well aware. I just wanted to ask why that memory made you happy." He replied.

"Why does it matter?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I don't need to be the Jewelpet of emotion to tell you to treasure your emotions." He said.

"Yeah, you are right." I agreed.

Later that night while Korun was walking over to his bed he turned towards me. "I'm glad you're not lonely anymore." He lowered his voice to an almost inaudible whisper. "I'll help you get closer with Garnet again. I'll help you get back your happiness." He said.


	8. Feeling Alone

Chapter 8

Feeling Alone

 _Korun's P.O.V._

It's been a few days. Now it's January 7th. I've adapted to the magic school, and for the first time ever, I actually fit in. Not being observed as some odd unearthly creature is something I'm not used to though. The longer I live in Jewelland the more I realize the presence of my odd ability; I must have ignored it because you usually feel negative emotions in the Rarerare world. I'm glad that people here are happy. I almost forgot what that feeling felt like.

On another note, there is a boy in my class named Ciphorous, that's his last name. I felt a similar feeling to how I felt before meeting Sapphie. It wasn't loneliness, but just the feeling like you are alone with no one who can understand you. I want to help him, and I'm afraid that I don't have much time. If the magic of the Battest spreads through negative emotions then this boy is vulnerable. I also have a feeling that Purity knows this, and is trying to spread the dark effect.

Once I returned to reality I continued eating my breakfast. I really needed to stop my zoning out problem.

"Have you found any information on the pocketbook?" Sapphie asked. I am currently looking into a magical pocketbook that contains information on all Jewelpets.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I have found out about an ancient mirror that can show you that which one doesn't know." I replied.

"I heard that mirror was in the old school building, but it broke a long time ago." She looked back at me. "Anyways, are you ready to head out?" She asked.

I handed her a small sweater and said, "Make sure you stay warm."

She sighed. "This is coming from the boy who never wears any warm clothing besides pants. You're more likely to get sick, also I have fur to keep me warm." She said.

"I'll race you!" I said as I took off running to the door.

On the way to school I saw light glint off something in a bush, so I decided to check it out. It was a knife or more like the dagger of a thief. I'm just glad it wasn't covered in blood. I picked up a trace of regret. As this negative emotion got stronger I realized that I was at school. I ran to the classroom.

"You are really slow Korun." Sapphie stated.

"More importantly, Ciphorous are you okay?" I turned to the back of the classroom. "I am aware that you and your partner threw more than just literary daggers at each other." I asked the hidden student.

The boy stood up. He replied, "I'm surprised you knew that I was here." He looked at the clock. "Why is a Rarerare here so early?" He asked seemingly confused.

At that moment everything seemed to slow down. I could feel so many emotions that I was both confused and amazed. It was like a painter's pallet composed of only colors which they mixed from the starting three. I felt a connection to some sort of name...Erin. Another feeling became clear, warmth. Happiness, that which warms the heart. It was linked to the a word l-u-e-a no a name. Luea.

I returned to the world outside of that boy's heart. "So Erin, who is Luea?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes with a hint of confusion. "How did you learn my first name?" He asked. "Also, you haven't answered my question." He added.

"Much like you I am a Jewellander." I waved my hand behind my back making a name tag appear on his shirt. "As for your first name it is on your name tag." I explained.

"When in the hell did I get a name tag?" He asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head. "I don't know anyone named Luea. I've never heard the name." Erin replied. "I am alone. I don't really give a crap because I have always been a lone wolf.

Sapphie left the room assuming that I would follow her. I waited for her to be out of the range on my voice before speaking. "I will not put up with you. I know for a fact that you aren't alone. I don't know how you have come to this false conclusion, but I will teach you the true meaning of being alone. Only then will you " I took a breath. "I had a loving family that couldn't always be there for me. I had no friends, and I was different from others in many ways. I was raised in the world that wasn't my own. The only thing granted to those who are truly alone is unbearable pain." I finished.

Erin whispered, "Like what?" He returned to a normal inside voice. "It couldn't be all that bad." His look showed me that Jewellanders don't know true sadness.

We stood there for a few moments in silence. Erin was willing to listen, so I told him, "You have never had to remember that you don't actually have parents. No memory of just appearing in a magical land alone...completely alone." I heard the classroom door creak. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Annalise's dark brown hair. I ran after her.

 _Sapphie's P.O.V._

I was talking with Larimar outside of the school when a good question came up. "Why are you and Annalise here anyway? Class doesn't start for around four hours." I asked.

"She wanted to see if you guys were around. I think she wanted to 'study' with the boy." Larimar replied with a wink.

"More like study the boy." I added. We both burst into laughter.

Once our laughter stopped Larimar asked a question, "Why isn't Korun with you?"

"He needed to talk with one of the students in our class about something. I left because I figured it was polite to do at the time." I answered.

She nodded at my answer. "Actually there is something I needed to bring up while he wasn't around. It's also dealing with Purity." She said as she looked at the ground.

 _Korun's P.O.V._

"Annalise!" I yelled. "It's okay." I added. She finally slowed down.

"Sorry for walking in during your talk with him. At least you are doing the right thing getting the two back in working order." She turned away nervously. "Um...can I maybe ask you...something important?" She asked.

I noticed her sudden change in tone from embarrassed to somewhat serious; the hint of nervousness didn't help it either. I replied, "Of course you can."

She began, "Are you afraid of fire?"

"It has never been a problem." I responded as I tilted my head slightly in question.

"Do you have the courage to..." She stopped.

We arrived outside and both saw Sapphie and Larimar talking on the fountain. Anna went ahead again, and I heard her more than obvious sigh of relief.

I decided to speak up, "Sapphie, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting." They both turned to me, and I heard Larimar sigh. Both Anna and Larimar need to make their secret hopes less obvious.

"You really got me out of a tough one there." Anna whispered to Larimar. Why she stood right next to me while saying that I'll never know.

Larimar whispered back, "Same here."

After they said their goodbyes it was back off to the Rarerare world for them. For me it was back to searching for Luea. I just hope I can solve this problem before Erin meets Purity.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy doing school work, but I've been able to finish this chapter for you guys. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon, but I must sadly say that this is unlikely. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I will see you soon.**


	9. The Newest Jewel

Chapter 9

The Newest Jewel

 _Korun's P.O.V._

"I had a feeling you would go out of your way to help that boy." Sapphie said.

"Speaking of helping that boy, have you heard of a Jewelpet named Luea?" I asked.

She took a moment to think and said, "She was the last Jewelpet to be reborn, and the ceremony was maybe a year or two ago." I nodded. "By the way, I need to go help Dian make plans for tomorrow, so you'll have to do this by yourself." Sapphie waved as she made her way back to town.

First I decided to check out a place talked about among the students. It was a cave to the west where a witch is said to live. Rumors say she is cold towards everyone and hates Rarerares especially, but it is more likely that rumors aren't true.

 _The witch's doorstep._

The door opened before I had the chance to knock. "Who might you be?" The witch asked.

"My name is Korun... I don't have a last name though." I replied.

She took a moment to think. "You were entrusted to Rose and Joseph, right?" She looked at my necklace. "You came here to help Luea, so please come in." She said.

I followed her inside before I replied, "Rose and Joseph Levin are the closest people I have to blood relatives. They treated me like their real son." I quickly thought of a way around that conversation. "Anyways, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Albiana." Albiana smiled in my direction. "Have you heard of the Flower of Happiness?" She asked.

We stopped in front of her cauldron. I answered, "No, but I have a feeling that it's important in a bad way."

She wore a look of surprise. "You are the boy with a heart that wishes for good emotions, so why does such an item sound bad?" She asked.

"For every good thing there is an evil that wants to destroy it." I said.

Albiana smiled. "Those words you spoke are true." She walked into the study and grabbed a pearl necklace off her desk. "However, that is just one of the things they left behind. This is also another one of their relics." She handed me the necklace.

I held the seemingly familiar object in my hands. "It feels like it's missing something." I blurted.

"By the way, Luea is in the room down the other hall. Oh, and small things are usually the most important." She said.

After she made her last remark, Albiana suddenly pushed me down the hall and through an open door. Sitting on the couch in front of me was Luea. It sounded like she was mumbling something in between her sobs. I focused on the Jewelpet which lay before my eyes, but I felt something unexpected, anger. She was mad at herself.

She mumbled, "How did that bastard lie to me? He didn't have even a shred of good in him. All because of me, he is going to complete his mission. I doomed someone to a dark demise. It's all...my fault."

I had no doubt in my mind that she was talking about Erin. How could he so easily fake emotions? That is something that no living creature can do. I took a seat next to Luea which brought her back into reality.

"How does Erin form his lies?" I asked with curiosity present in my voice.

"He is a person created by a dark magic. He is a heartless puppet of magic, so he has no emotion or thought process to trace a lie." She replied.

I could feel her eyes watching my every move. Luea was searching my entire being for anything that stood out. I could feel the moment her body adjusted to a position of confusion. I took this opportunity and said, "Weird right?" I saw her nod in the corner of my eye. "You feel a heart with real emotion and a fully free and functional mind, yet I am still made of magic. I am alive, but not completely in a sense." I saw her look away in embarrassment.

"I wish there were more that were like me." She said. "Maybe if I wasn't alone in a new time everything would have turned out better."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be reborn alongside two others; however, one has been missing for just as long as the other has been dead." She answered. "One of their names was lost to time. The other was named Granite from what I heard. I wish I could have at least met them so I wouldn't feel alone." Her tone grew sad. "I'm a dark jewel anyway, so I would hardly fit in even if I tried."

"I know how you feel. I had to leave my home, my family, and the world I grew up in just to finally not be alone. I look back on my time in the Rarerare world trying to find everything good about it, but reality makes it difficult. I have no real parents, and no one knows what created me. I'm so weird that my existence seems like an intentional accident." I replied.

"I knew I wasn't alone." She smiled. "There are some truths that are just hard to believe." She stated.

I hugged Luea. When I let go she stood on my lap. "You seemed like you really wanted a hug." I said happily.

Luea looked into my eyes. The door was suddenly flung open. "There you are, Luea. You'll be a nice warm up." Erin laughed.

Luea whispered, "I didn't know you were the one with red eyes. Get out of here before he realizes that you are his target."

Erin casted a spell, "Lose all luster and die! Jewel Heart Close!"

I held Luea tightly as I jumped out of the way. "You can't touch her as long as I hold on." I said.

"I'll seal you away then." He concluded. "Jewel Heart Close." He casted. "I forgot to tell you that the spell is the same either way" He laughed evilly.

I was hit and I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and was greeted only by my reflection. I was trapped in a prison of crystal mirrors.

 _3rd Person P.O.V._

Luea watched as the boy who held her was turned into a crystal. She couldn't move any of her muscles. Albiana appeared in the doorway and threw a potion at Erin, and the contents made him burn.

"What the hell have you done you damn witch!?" Erin screamed in pain as his body returned to nothingness.

"Nothing created by the Battest can withstand powerful good magic. A love potion is a quick and easy solution." She paused and looked at the hovering jewel. "Oh no. Luea, I'll send you somewhere that will be able to slowly break the spell, but you must promise to stay safe and hidden." Albiana explained without hiding her worry. She began transcribing a magic circle from a spell book she found.

Luea inquired, "Where is this place? Why is it dangerous? Will the boy be okay?"

Albiana finished the spell and guided Luea, with the crystal, into it. As Luea was being transported away Albiana said, "I wish you luck, and if the boy is freed then your questions will easily be answered." She waved.


	10. Darkness Rises

Chapter 10

Darkness Rises

3rd person

After the last hope went back to the human world as nothing more than a crystal, the Land of Jewels fell to darkness. The sky lost its luster and the moons lost their glow. Clouds appeared to be made of nothing but thick smoke. Without someone with the power to find the Jewelpet of emotion, the sentient magic caused chaos.

Luea didn't know that the crystal would never break without powerful magic no one had, so she kept her hope. Even as time passed and passed more. Even after five years, Luea still had hope.

Jewelpets began fleeing to the human world with their partners in hopes that the darkness wouldn't affect them. Fleeing Jewelpets transformed into jewelry to blend in. While the darkness took root on the memories of those in Jewelland, jewelstones ceased to be. Humans lost the power to use jewel magic.

As more time passed, some tried to form resistance against the dark power. Their failure launched their cursed charms into the world that was closer than ever before. Jewelpets were all reborn after knowledge of all jewel magic was lost. All memories were gone. Old spells ceased to exist and magic schools became protection bases for their cities.

After a short while, the tapped boy was forced into stasis. His necklace connecting him to the chosen one disappeared with Sapphie's charm included. All hope seems lost


	11. Tainted Charms

Chapter 11

Tainted Charms

Luea P.O.V

I can't believe it's been seven years since I left my home land. Korun is still a small crystal and I am afraid that it will continue like this. His parents returned home and I'm their new pet of sorts. In truth, I think they see me as a pet to replace Korun who they think is dead. I never showed them the crystal, so they came up with their own ideas.

Even if I think their ideas are absurd, albeit not all of them. I feel he is forever trapped and that it is nothing more than a somewhat temporary death. All of this stress sometimes makes me burst into tears when I'm all alone. I've found that walking around, even in the worst conditions, is an easy way to heal loneliness. Rain or shine, snow or sleet, not even the rising moon has me beat. Yet, tears break my spirit easily.

Thinking of this makes me wanna walk. It's late in the night with snow outside, but what else can I do. Maybe I'll find a greater purpose while wondering in the snow. Flakes of snow shine like gems when light reflects off them into my eyes. I just can't help it. I'm already a few blocks away.

I see two objects falling from the sky a long distance ahead of me. They have mystical trails and what seems to be an enticing dark glow. Running towards the hill I see them falling towards I get an odd feeling. A cold chill runs down my spine and it fills my mind with anticipation. I arrive and what I see are… charms, jewel charms. I pick them up and make my way home. Observing my finds is useless because I lack the knowledge of what jewels these are. Separate, they are cold, yet together there sprouts an overwhelming warmth that melts winter frost. I can feel something between them, yet my powers of truth cannot begin to comprehend it.

Falling asleep burrowed in blankets on Korun's bed with those charms close by made me feel weird but not disturbed.


	12. My Darkness

Chapter 12

My Darkness

I know what happened. Or I want to know. I just don't get this. What made these charms dark. I can't ask anyone. Everyone left in Jewelland is gone and I've come to terms with that. I can't think of any way to get back. That was a power of those from this land that chose themselves. I lack any power alone. Let alone a way to communicate with closed charms.

These charms have sat together for a few days. The darkness has some light mixed in. I feel a connection, but only to that light. It feels like a heat you feel deep within. Maybe it's the jewel pets in the charms. They can sense each other. They give each other power to see through darkness. It's really a touching thing when you think so deeply about it. I can't even find the truth of what I'm doing, so maybe this just means I've truly lost it this time.

I would like to think of myself as a simple pet, of which I am not. A simple bunny with thoughts that were null and lacking the complexity of an expansive life. Instead, I have two people that have adopted me. Not as a pet, but as a child. Rose once said a few years ago, "You know Luea, you are like family to us now. You are our second child. And you too have jewels in your eyes like our little wolf of a boy."

They gave me pendent on my birthday one year. It had the word family engraved on it. I've always worn it. Steven once told me, "You and Korun are not siblings. Your heart knows a lot of this. You are both cared for by Rejuvenation… er… I mean Rose. She knows a lot more of people from your land. We take you guys as our children because we can't have kids together. In a sense, we are too different, but love binds us strongly."

I felt bad about that, yet I also feel curious. I know they are hiding something. I hide a lot about myself too. I should represent truth for once. I don't even know why I stayed here with Korun. It isn't my duty. I could've left, but I didn't. I wanted to. That's a lie. I never wanted to leave. I know why I stayed, so I lied to myself again. I can't help but lie to myself. Damn me! I can't find a way to say it or accept it. I need Garnet. She never escaped from Jewelland though. I have to go back.

Jewelland, I'm coming. I am returning home. I know Garnet can help! Wait. Is anything left? Yes? No? Can I get home? The worries came flooding back.

I should go to sleep for the night. That should help me calm down. Everything faded and I think I began to see images of a dark and lifeless sky. The clouds were black. The sun was gray. I let the sudden rush of exhaustion fill my tired body and lead me to sleep.


End file.
